Private Screening
by Freakygirl340
Summary: What good is a big win for the Glee club if they can't share it with their parents? Join them as they celebrate thier success. Post sectionals.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. The characters and all things associated with glee belong to Fox, and Ryan Murphy. I make no profit from this work of fiction._

As the final notes of their tribute to reverberated around the practise room, New Directions held their finishing poses for a beat, and then broke apart to high five each other, hugging and cheering in accomplishment.

Will Schuester leapt to his feet. "Guys, that was amazing! I'm so proud of you, you've really come together as a team. And winning sectionals too, we need to celebrate this occasion."

At this last statement, Kurt turned from where he was chatting to Mercedes and Artie, swept a hand across his forehead fixing his fringe, and, smile in place, held up a finger clearing his throat for attention.

"On that note, I have an announcement to make." Kurt walked forward and turned to face his club mates. "So, as you may know, I managed to get one of the Av boys to attend sectionals and tape it for those people who couldn't be there. Therefore I'm inviting you all to bring your parents and come to my house after school tomorrow, where I will be screening the video. I thought we could make an evening of it, perhaps perform something for our parents, and we'll order take out or something. You can bring anyone you want to, every one of you is invited, including you sir, and I have a flier here with my number on it and directions to my house. There's one for each of you, so I hope to see you all there."

Kurt's face, set into his usual superior smirk, was unchanged by the excited reactions of his friends, but he was pleased that his idea was met with such enthusiasm.

"That's a great idea Kurt" chimed several of the group.

"Oh, I'm so glad that you taped it, my dads' will definitely want to be there." This was from Rachel.

"Yeah my mom's been wanting to see me sing for a while now-she won't quit nagging me about it." contributed Finn.

Everyone grabbed a flier from Kurt on their way out of the room, eager to get home, excitedly discussing their parents' (and their teacher's) possible reactions to their performance. Kurt turned to collect his belongings, for one did not leave a Marc Jacobs jacket laying around, when he noticed that Artie was still present, frowning at the invite he held.

"Artie?"

"Oh, Kurt, I…er. I wanted to ask," he trailed off, looking a strange mix between embarrassed and sheepish.

"Yes?" Kurt enquired. He really couldn't think of anything about the gathering that might have upset Artie.

"It's just," Artie began hesitantly, before visibly summoning his courage to continue "I need to know the layout of your house; I'm not sure if I'll be able to get around easily, and Tina told me your room is in the basement and how would I get down there. I mean I suppose my dad could carry me down, or some of –" Artie was speaking quickly, trying to feel less awkward about the topic, but Kurt was just as swift to respond.

"Artie, don't worry. I have thought about that, and my house has been designed for handicapable people. There's a small elevator that goes to the basement, and it's generally wheelchair friendly, so you're fine to come over, no drama necessary." Kurt smirked. "Well, we can't guarantee anything with Rachel attending but you know what I mean." Artie was relieved to hear this, but there was a nagging thought he couldn't dismiss.

"Why is your house equipped for the handicapped? Did the previous owners modify it?" A brief flicker of sadness appeared on Kurt's face before he answered; in as solemn a tone as Artie had ever heard from the boy.

"No. I doubt you're aware that my mother passed away ten years ago." With these words Kurt's expression became pained, his eyes dropping to look at the ground. "It was a car accident, she died instantly. I was in the car with her, and got hurt- badly. I spent fifteen months recovering, 13 of which were in a wheelchair. We had the house modified so that I could get around unaided." Kurt looked close to tears, his expression one of anguish and loss. He met Artie's eyes before continuing, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but it's not something I like to think about."

Artie was gob smacked. Of all the things he expected to hear form Kurt Hummel, this wasn't even in the running. That he understood Artie's life, even if just a fraction, was overwhelming and saddening. But he wasn't mad at Kurt, they'd not long ago become friends, and it sure did explain why, when learning the Proud Mary number, Kurt was miles more proficient in it's use than all the others_. Gotta love muscle memory_, he mused. Jerking from his thoughts, he realised Kurt was waiting on him to say something.

"Thanks for sharing this with me Kurt. It means a lot to me." Kurt's face cleared with relief, before settling once more into his bland look of superiority.

"Okay then. Guess we'd better head home now. I'll see you tomorrow Artie."

"Bye Kurt." He was acknowledged with a small wave as Kurt strode proudly out of the room. Artie, though still stunned at the unexpected revelations, proceeded to make his way through the deserted school to the parking lot to meet his dad for his ride home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. The characters and all things associated with glee belong to Fox, and Ryan Murphy. I make no profit from this work of fiction._

Kurt, now making his way to his dad's auto shop, couldn't help but dwell on his conversation with Artie. What he'd said was true; he didn't like to think about the accident, about his moms' death or his long recovery often, as the memories were just too painful. God knows he still misses her so much. He remembered how much pain he'd been in. He recalled how he'd tried to be strong for his father, just as father had for him.

Kurt loved his father dearly. He may not love music and fashion as Kurt did, but he did all he could to make him happy, and Kurt was secure in the knowledge that his dad would love him no mater what the future brought.

Amongst all these conflicted emotions Kurt recognised that he was glad he'd shared his story with Artie, and was pleased that Artie had seemed bolstered by Kurt's confession.

He couldn't wait for the screening of their sectionals performance, to show his father and their talent and the bond of camaraderie that existed between the glee kids, one that was only getting stronger. Sure things were a little tense post baby-gate confessional, but at least Finn could be around the other two without incident now.

Kurt turned into his dad's garage, parked his car and sought out his father, finding him elbow deep in the engine of an SUV.

"Hey dad. How was your day?" he enquired after ensuring his dad knew he was there – no sense in startling Burt and causing him an injury.

"Busy, but it's been a good day. How was school?" he replied, casting a smile his way.

"It was ok. Glee was good – Mr. Schue was really proud that we won, and he liked our song for him. Oh, and I let everyone know about the video showing, and they all seem to be coming." Burt watched as his son lit up at the mention of Glee club, just as he always had about music, but this was a new thing for Kurt – he'd made some really good friends in that club of his.

"That's good, Kurt. I'm looking forward to seeing it." At this Kurt beamed, and in that moment he looked so much like his mother that Burt resolved to get him to smile like that more often, for it lightened the weight of loss he'd had for all these years. His beloved wife lived on in their son, and Kurt was the most precious thing in Burt Hummel's life, no contest.

Kurt seemed to be thinking. "What do you think dad, pizza or Chinese for everyone tomorrow?"

"How about both? That way you can please everybody." Kurt bobbed his head in agreement. "Are you heading home soon?"

"Yeah dad. I want to double check all the equipment works, and get started on dinner. Are you going to be much longer?" Kurt disliked his father working any later than he had too.

"This is the last car for today, so I'll be home by five-thirty." With this Kurt flashed his father a winning smile, exited the shop, and getting into his car, began the short journey home.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. The characters and all things associated with glee belong to Fox, and Ryan Murphy. I make no profit from this work of fiction._

Kurt was making his way towards 5th period Spanish, a subject he was fairly good at. He'd been waiting so eagerly for the day to end. They'd have glee practise, then he'd go home and get everything ready for when the others arrived with their parents around 5:30. He'd spoken to most of the guys today, and they'd all said they'd be there with their families. He was just awaiting an answer from Matt, Santana and their faculty advisor, Mr. Schuester.

Kurt suspected the man would protest going, but if he thought he could out-stubborn Kurt Hummel he was in for a surprise. Pausing briefly on the threshold of the room, Kurt gave his reflection a cursory check in the glass door panel, but really, it was unnecessary for Kurt always looked perfect. He then opened the door and strode up to who looked up at his approach.

"Hey Kurt, you're a little early. Is something the matter?" the teacher asked with concern.

"No Mr. Schue, I just wanted to ask if you planned on attending the screening tonight? It would mean a lot to everyone if you were there." Kurt's face was firm and resolved, and Will couldn't help being amused, for whilst he had debated going, he'd decided with all the parents in attendance it was safe enough, and he really did want to go.

"Of course I'll be there, I wouldn't miss seeing your performance, although I'd like to point out that I don't make a habit of going to my students houses." At this Kurt grinned, for he could appreciate what the teacher wasn't saying.

"I understand. Thank you, sir." The bell rang, and with it the other students, so Kurt took his seat, now wanting nothing more than to get to glee.

The bell rang to signal the end of the school day, and Kurt was making for his locker to meet Mercedes and collect his things before they'd go together to rehearsal. Weaving through the throngs of students, he spotted her waiting patiently up ahead.

"Hey Mercedes. How was class?"

"Oh, you know, boring as hell. I can't wait for tonight, Kurt, my mom's really excited." Kurt gave her a smug look, "I know, I'm just so full of great ideas and talent that everyone can't help but love me, your mom included." Mercedes scoffed playfully. "Yeah that must be it. Come on, we don't want to be late." Linking arms, they set of towards the highlight of their day, the one place in the school where they felt they belonged, the only place they truly fit in.

Glee proceeded much as it always did; some minor drama, joyous singing and the painstaking memorisation of choreography. As the session drew to a close, Kurt issued a brief reminder about the gathering that night, and received affirmation from both Santana and Matt. This meant that all 12 people invited were coming, and all were bringing someone along with them.

_Hmm, we're going to need a lot of food. And soda._ Kurt thought to himself. He had to get home; it was 4:30, so there was only 1 hour to get everything ready. Thoughts of how whilst he would shower and dress himself, his dad would finish setting up his room for the viewing occupied him as he drove his baby home, humming the song they'd been rehearsing in glee.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. The characters and all things associated with glee belong to Fox, and Ryan Murphy. I make no profit from this work of fiction._

_Authors note; when trying to picture Kurt's outfit think of the episode ballad-just without the floaty white material round his hips._

Kurt, just finished drying and styling his hair, contemplated the outfit he'd chosen. Long sleeved, dark-grey form-fitting t-shirt and tight white pants, paired with a cute black hat. Casual, but classy enough not to damage his reputation as resident fashionista, and whilst not as manly as anything in his dads wardrobe, it wasn't too flamboyant or in your face. No sense in upsetting anyone's parents. They _did_ live in Lima after all. He just hoped Rachel's dads would be all right. _Then again_, thought Kurt, _they'd most likely be used to any reaction they could engender tonight._

As he dressed he cast a look to his father, who was just finishing arranging sofas and chairs, as well as cushions on the floor to ensure as many seats as possible. No sooner had they both finished with their tasks, than the doorbell rang. Kurt lightly ran up the stairs to answer, as his dad followed behind sedately.

Artie watched out the window as the car pulled up in front of the house they'd been directed to. He knew Kurt had money, his clothes and car told Artie that, but his house was modestly sized and detached, with a sweeping lawn, but it wasn't ostentatious. It looked a good-sized house for the two living in it, but was far from having wasted space. Artie saw Kurt's car gleaming in the drive, whilst a second that must belong to his father sat in the garage. His dad retrieved his chair and Artie moved himself into it with the ease of familiarity. As he and his parents travelled up the smooth pathway, Artie could see Kurt was accurate in his assessment; there would be no trouble manoeuvring for Artie here. The path led the way to the front door smoothly, with no ledge to get his chair over, and as Artie sat facing the door, all three of them noticed the keyhole and doorbell were at a height Artie could easily reach. There was even a peephole at his eyelevel. Artie, feeling empowered by Kurt's house, reached out and rang the doorbell.

No more than a minute had passed before the door was opened by Kurt, a tall, built and masculine man standing behind him. Before Artie could even think about repressing it, a short, nervous giggle escaped him. He clapped a hand to his mouth, and he was sure his parents were looking at him incredulously, whilst Kurt looked mildly offended and his dad confused.

"I'm so sorry, I was caught off guard." He now met the eyes of Kurt's dad and continued, "I'm Artie, sir, and these are my parents, Frank and Julie."

He extended a hand, which was grasped firmly, and they shook before his parents did the same, learning his name was Burt. Kurt stepped back from the entryway and invited them inside. As Artie passed, he hissed in an undertone "I know what that was about, and I'm offended." Artie hoped his parents couldn't hear them as he replied.

"I'm sorry, it's just, knowing you as I do, I find it funny that he's your father." Artie did his best to look repentant. Kurt cracked a smile and admitted, "I know, I get that reaction a lot. There are snacks and drinks in the kitchen, you're the first to arrive." They both cast looks to where their parents were chatting, seeming to be getting along just fine. Artie once again examined the house; wide doorframes, low units and coat pegs, small hints that at one point this home housed a handicapped person. "I like your house Kurt."

"Thanks. I said you'd be okay didn't I?"

"You did." Artie replied as he reached for a soda.

"Looking forward to it?" queried Kurt.

"Oh for sure. My parents haven't ever seen me perform, it's gonna be great." Before Kurt could reply, the doorbell rang, so he excused himself to play host. Opening the door, he found himself enveloped in a hug from Mercedes, and no sooner had she let go that her mom embraced him too, exchanging greetings the whole while.

"Hey Mercedes, Mrs. Jones, we're in the kitchen. Go on ahead, I think that's Tina pulling up." Both had been to his house before, so had no problem finding their way. Kurt watched as Tina and her parents approached, and after greeting them and introducing himself, he led them to the kitchen to allow them to mingle with the others. He surveyed his guests, watched at Tina and Artie's parents met and exchanged knowing looks, before being drawn into conversation with the others.

Kurt couldn't help but be annoyed as the bell went again; why couldn't everyone at once? Traipsing back to the entryway, he found Mr. Schue on the other side, looking a little nervous and dressed more casually than he did at school.

"Hey there Mr. Schue, come in, please."

"Hey Kurt. Thanks for inviting me." Kurt raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"As if, everyone would be really disapointed if you'd not come." Will looked pleased, before it changed to slight worry.

"So, um, your father.." he trailed off. Kurt had to ponder for a moment before he understood "It's fine , don't worry." Will steeled himself, and followed after Kurt. All eyes turned to him as he entered, and the kids all threw out a greeting, which he returned with a grin before striding over to where Kurt's father and the other parents stood. He eyed Burt for a moment and put out his hand. "No hard feelings?"

Burt didn't even hesitate to take it. "No hard feelings, Schuester."

"Will, please." Burt then introduced him to the other parents, who looked at him with pride and gratitude.

"The kids really think the world of you. You've helped them all so much. Thank you." Whilst it was Tina's parents who'd spoken, Will could see they all echoed the sentiment. Feeling touched, and appreciated, he replied, "They're all really special kids, I'm proud to teach them." They simultaneously looked at the group of kids who were hugging and chatting, all looking happy and confident. It was truly remarkable what Glee had done for their children.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. The characters and all things associated with glee belong to Fox, and Ryan Murphy. I make no profit from this work of fiction._

Quinn Fabray stood outside the Hummel residence with Brittany, who had brought her father along. Her own parents still wanted nothing to do with her, but she was resolved not to think of it, and just focus on enjoying a night with her friends. Never did she think she'd ever have occasion to call the glee clubers friends, but she was glad she'd been given the chance to, for they weren't losers she'd always labelled them. They had the courage to be themselves, and they were better people than could be mildly awkward with her, Finn and Puck in attendance, but it wasn't about her; tonight was for their parents and for Glee. For that, she wouldn't cause any fuss. She could only hope Finn and Puck came to the same conclusion. She snapped out of her thoughts as the door opened and they were ushered inside to meet the others.

The next time Kurt answered the door both Finn and puck stood there, not looking at each other, but not fighting so Kurt considered it a small success. Again he brought them inside, each of them with their mother, and led them to the others. As Kurt introduced Puck to his father he noticed a glint in his eyes, and how he squeezed Puck's hand with force. He shot his dad a look, but was surprised to see shame on Puck's features. Then the moment passed, but it was the clear the message was understood. Puck nodded and moved away to the glee kids. Finn introduced his mom, and then followed after Puck.  
The kitchen was crowded at his point, so Kurt let his friends know that they could go down to his room, but before he let them go he had some rules.  
"You may look upon my wardrobe with envy and admiration, but you may not touch it. I will make you regret it if you do. Also, if you break anything you're paying for it. Clear?" As one they snapped to attention "Yes sir!" Kurt laughed along before addressing Artie. "I'll show you the lift. Follow me." He led the way back to the entrance hall where the others were disappearing down a staircase and stopped at the door next to it. It was a lightweight metal door that opened outward at the push of a button. Artie saw that there was plenty of room to manoeuvre inside and buttons for the 3 floors of the house. "I'll see you downstairs when everyone arrives" Kurt went to leave, but was stopped when Artie spoke.  
"The others are curious about the lift, what should I say to them?" Kurt turned back to face him. "You can tell them the truth, just ask them not to grill me today, okay?"

"Sure thing Kurt. See you soon." With that Artie hit the button, letting the door close, whilst Kurt went to answer the front door again.

Matt, Mike and Santana had all arrived at the same time, and the boys' parents introduced themselves to Santana's mom whilst waiting for response from the residents of the house. All three sets of parents had found it hard to believe their kids were in Glee club, but it was hard to miss how happy they'd been lately, and well, they'd gladly watch the proof of their kids' talent. So there they all were, present to see their childrens' victory at sectionals.

A pretty, well-dressed boy opened the door and introduced himself as Kurt Hummel.

_Surely not the mechanics son?_ Thought Santana's mom as they followed him inside, and _yes, there was Burt._ _Who knew._

"Who are we waiting on Kurt?" his father called from where he stood conversing with the parents. Kurt, selecting a beverage from the table, couldn't refrain from rolling his eyes as he answered, "Rachel and her fathers." There were a few raised brows amongst the parents, but thankfully not from his father. However, as Kurt looked over the group, he noted the disgust on the face of Matt's father, Philip. Apparently Kurt wasn't as subtle in his observation as he'd thought, for his father turned to face the man, a look of pleasant dislike on his features.

"Is that going to be a problem, Phil?" _hmm, I see why people think my dad is scary_, thought Kurt. Philip was elbowed by his wife, who looked angry.

"No, no problem" he said grudgingly.

"Oh good," Burt smiled, looking not too unlike a shark, "I would hate to have to ask you leave." Philip looked incredulous at this.

"You would ask me to leave, instead of those-" Burt cut off his next word, menace in his voice. "Careful Philip, don't say something you'd regret. I won't tolerate anyone bad mouthing my boy." A few of the parents looked surprised at this, but Kurt snorted gently. "As if it was that big a surprise." He said with a wry grin.

Philip's wife looked both angry and embarrassed. "There'll be no trouble, honestly. I'm sorry, Kurt." She shot an acidic look at her husband, who appeared both sullen and cowed.

"That's alright ma'am, I'm used to it." There was an uncomfortable pause before two things happened simultaneously. Raucous laughter sounded from the basement and the doorbell rang. Kurt smiled as his dad, and went to answer it. Pulling open the door, he greeted Rachel and her dads. "Can I help you? Wait, you look a lot like a friend of mine, but you can't be her, she loves punctuality and you're 20 minutes late." Rachel had the decency to look shamed, before introducing her parents.

"Kurt, my dad John, and my dad Bruce. Dads, this is Kurt. I told you about him, he's gay." Kurt decided he had no words, so briefly raised his eyes in silent prayer for patience, before smiling at her dads. They looked embarrassed on her behalf as he brought them inside and waited for the introductions to end.

"Right then, time to get things started. If you'll follow me, we'll be viewing the show in my room downstairs." All those gathered grabbed their drinks and trailed after him diligently.

As Kurt reached the bottom of the stairs, a few speculative looks were thrown his way, which he skilfully ignored before addressing the massed students. "Off the sofa's guys, it's kids on the floor parents on the furniture." Kurt then spotted his camcorder in Tina's hand, and the group gathered around her, all of who were trying to stifle giggles. "Tina, tell me you didn't!" She had the good grace to look sorry, but ruined it by adding, "not everyone was at the football game, a-and I claim peer pressure."

Kurt took the camera and sure enough, there was the video of he, Tina and Brittany dancing to Single ladies. Muttering about never living it down, he put the camera away as everyone shuffled into a seat and quieted down. Kurt turned all the equipment on, the light off, and after settling onto a cushion on the floor, pressed play.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. The characters and all things associated with glee belong to Fox, and Ryan Murphy. I make no profit from this work of fiction  
A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, hope you enjoy the next few chapters. Thanks to everyone who reviewed._

The screen showed the emcee introducing the Jane Adams girls. All the parents had heard the tale of how the other competing choirs had cheated, but the kids wanted their parents and to see everything that had transpired. As the girls began to sing 'And I'm telling you', Mercedes explained how she was to sing this song. "And I sing it better than her" she declared proudly, indicating the girl singing on the tape, while her friends all nodded in agreement.

Then came the 'Proud Mary' performance, which needed no explanation. The kids booed the on-screen actions; they may be good singers, but they cheated, ruining any good will New Directions may have felt towards their competition. The screen went blank for a few seconds, indicative of the time elapsed between frames, as now the choir from the school for the deaf was on stage. Whilst the group sang 'Imagine', Tina gave a brief summary of Ms. Pillsbury's confrontation with the other teachers, which Quinn had witnessed when she went to find a snack, unbeknownst to the teacher of course. They then fell silent to listen to them sing 'Don't stop believing'.

"What kind of teachers advocate cheating?" Mr. Schue sounded forlorn as he voiced the question. "I don't understand why they would, but I'm so proud of you all. You used your talent to win." The kids smiled giddily as their parents nodded at Will's words. Receiving their due praise and recognition was a heady feeling.

The camera cut away from the stage to show Rachel ordering them to meet her in the green room. The kid with the camera didn't follow them, but continued filming, before once again the screen darkened. Here Kurt paused the video, for they felt an explanation was needed.

"So we met backstage, and decided that we'd go out on stage fighting for our chance. We deserved to be there, and we wanted to win in order to save Glee club, so we agreed to have Rachel sing a ballad, and we'd sing 'Somebody to love' from our set list. But we still needed another song, and we were stuck." Artie, who'd been explaining the situation to the parents paused, meeting Finn's eyes, and indicated that he continue. Finn cleared his throat awkwardly, "Umm, I guess that's when I arrived. I borrowed Mr. Schue's car, and I picked up on his hint for a song, so I got the sheet music for everybody and we set to work learning the song. Matt, Mike, Brittany and Santana worked up some choreography and taught it to the rest of us." Here he met Mr. Schue's gaze, and continued, "Our performance is a little rough, but with so little time to prepare, we feel it went really well."

Will swept his gaze over his kids, who were looking a little anxious, seeking his approval. "I heard you guy's sing, you were amazing, and I'm sure that the whole thing was fantastic. You are all so talented, and you've really come together as a group, and I couldn't be any prouder of you guys." The teens all flashed pleased smiles his way, and Kurt restarted the tape.

The parents eyes' sharpened, for this was what they wanted to see; their kids on stage.

A powerful voice sounded on the tape, and the camera quickly spun around to focus on Rachel, following her as she sung her heart out, wowing the audience in both venues. The adults cheered when the other members came out, and as Rachel sang the final notes, all those present applauded along with those on the tape, impressed with the girls' talent. Mercedes and Santana nudged Rachel playfully, and she actually blushed, feeling elated, for the praise of her peers meant more to her than she'd ever have thought. The Rachel on tape introduced the rest of the group and they launched into their rendition of 'You can't always get what you want'. All of the parents were enraptured with the performance' their children looked so happy, so confident and they exuded talent as they sang together flawlessly. Had the parents been able to look away from the screen they would have seen that none of the glee kids could sit still- they were all moving to the beat, quietly singing along and jamming together, whilst also watching for the reactions of their families.

The thoughts going through the parents' minds were mostly the same; _wow, I never knew they could sing like that; they look like really good friends, _and_ I've not seen them so happy in years._ And the one unanimous emotion amongst all the adults was pride. Sheer pride for their offspring, pride for themselves at having such talented, spirited children, and pride for their ability to make friends beyond social barriers and fight for those relationships. The song came to an end, and 'Somebody to love' was their final song. Many of the room's occupants gasped as Mercedes hit the high notes perfectly and with power. Then came the brief award ceremony, and as it played in the background, all those present were beaming at each other, and every glee member rose from their position on the floor and moved to stand near their parents. There were whispers between each parent and child group, praise, encouragement and love flowing freely around the room. Hugs were exchanged and laughter floated merrily on the air.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. The characters and all things associated with glee belong to Fox, and Ryan Murphy. I make no profit from this work of fiction_

Tina stood in front of her parents, anxiously awaiting their verdict on her performance. Not only that, this was the first time they'd seen her friends. She'd never really had many friends, so she all the more grateful that she had Glee.

For their part, Eimee and Brian Cohen-Chang had never been prouder for their daughter.

They'd always worried about Tina, for she was so shy, and never tried to make friends, so as parents they'd worried for the development of their child. When Tina had told them she'd joined a show choir, to say they'd been surprised would be understating it. They knew their daughter was a gifted singer, but never did they think she'd ever overcome her anxieties to the point where she could perform on stage.

Although, both parents were sure that the Abrams boy had something to do with it.

They'd been very confused and disappointed to learn the truth about Tina's stutter, but they knew she'd learnt from the experience, and were extremely proud of their daughter, who, even as she awaited their reaction, had an innate confidence that they'd never seen in her before she joined the choir.

"Tina, that was amazing. You were so good up there, truly, we've never been so proud of you, and we can tell how much you enjoyed performing." Tina's mother hugged her, the words practically gushing out of her. Brian had difficulty containing the joyous tears he felt stinging his eyes; as a parent, there was no greater feeling than seeing his beloved girl happy and confident, with a solid group of friends. Pulling both his wife and daughter into a hug, he whispered fiercely,

"Can't wait to see you sing in person, we're so proud, Tina, so very proud."

Tina, close to tears herself, hugged back and basked in the attention of her family.

* * *

Puck, slouched in front of his mother, hands in pockets, looked as though he hadn't a care as to what she thought of his singing, but she knew her son better than that.

"You were great Noah. I've certainly never seen you that happy about football. I knew you could carry a tune, you used to sing to your sister often enough, but you were really good, and I'm glad you have such a nice group of friends. I'm really proud of you son, you've become so much better behaved since joining the club." She ran a hand over her sons' head, ruffling his Mohawk, and he made a show of protesting it.

"Mom, people might see, I have a reputation to maintain." Ms Puckerman just raised a brow, and decided a little more verbal encouragement was well deserved.

"Really Noah, you have so much talent, and it's great that there's a place you can express it. Stick with it son." Puck saw an emotion in his moms' eyes that admittedly he didn't often give her a reason to express; pride. After a cursory glance around the room he allowed himself to be embraced by his mom.

Artie was anxious to know what his parents thought. Sure they'd heard him sing al the time at home, accompanied by his guitar, but New Directions was different. In glee club he was part of the group; he did choreography just like the others and contributes just as much to their performances. Up on that stage at sectionals he was a performer, and his disability hadn't held him back. He was proud of himself.

"Artie, baby, that, you were fantastic!" his mom cried, enveloping him in a hug.

"You performed admirably son, it was a joy to watch you and your friends." The Abrams beamed down at their son, who looked demurely at his lap. They remembered their son after the accident, how he'd become a quiet, contemplative and sad child, and were thrilled beyond words that their boy had found something that he so enjoyed. The three of them clasped hands, smiling at one another, before Artie began telling them all about the other members of the group, of his friends.

* * *

Mike Chang loved to dance. Anyone who spent more than a few minute in his company knew this, as the boy was rarely still, always moving to a beat. His parents had paid for dance lessons and attended all his recitals and competitions, and were fully supportive of their sons' passion. That it had led to him joining a show choir had been a surprise. Truthfully they'd not really understood what it was, but having sent he video they now comprehended what drew their son in. High energy singing and dancing, Mike showcasing his skills to a captive audience, and the radiant expression he had whilst doing so, they thought it a shame he'd not discovered it sooner.

You are really talented Mike, we've always know it, but seeing you on stage with that group, it was different." Mike's father was perceptive.

"It's like nothing I've ever done before, and choreographing that number, it was amazing, seeing them all do my routine, I, it was just great." Flushed with feelings of joy and gratitude, Mike met his parents' proud gaze.

"Come on, let's go join Matt."

All across the room very similar conversations were being held, but there was one that was very different.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. The characters and all things associated with glee belong to Fox, and Ryan Murphy. I make no profit from this work of fiction_

Quinn stood apart from it all, wishing her parents would be here for her, to celebrate her victory, to assure her they were proud to have her as their daughter. But she couldn't have that now. Not after she'd a mistake that had turned her into a sinning pariah. There was nothing she could do to prevent her eyes from filling with tears (damn hormones), feeling so isolated, the loneliness and sense of loss overwhelming her. The moment her face crumpled she was embraced by a pair of strong arms, and the scent of hair gel, as well as a lack of other options told her it was Mr. Schuester. Taking strength from the comfort so readily offered, Quinn raised her head up from where it rested against his chest, meting his eyes questioningly. "I am really proud of you Quinn. You've made the best you can of your circumstance, and you're so strong, I know if you tough it out it'll soon get better."

She just looked at him disbelievingly, and moved away. "Mr. Schue how can you say that? I cheated on my boyfriend, lied to everyone, treated Finn and Puck like trash, helped your wife lie to you, and disappointed my parents. How is any of that something to take pride in?" Quinn expected Mr. Schue to walk away or scorn her, but was surprised when all he did was smile softly.

"You made some mistakes Quinn, that's all. Everyone does, especially when were young, but what's important is that you're trying to make things right. You're now acting in your baby's best interests, and no one can deride you for that. You're so strong Quinn, and for that, I'm proud. You're also a great singer and a valuable member of Glee." Mr. Schue smiled once more, and Quinn felt, just for a moment, that everything would get better. Of course, it was then that the reality of pregnancy had to rear its head.

Kurt drew back from his fathers embrace, his glowing with pleasure at the words his dad, expression rife with love and admiration, had just uttered. He had told him he was proud, and that his mother would have loved watching him perform.

"Truly Kurt, you were amazing. I love seeing you so happy, you need to smile more often. Glee club is good for you, and your friends seem like good people." His son looked bashful for a moment, then just looked smug as usual. "Thanks dad. I'm glad you think that. So tonight was a good idea, huh?

" A great idea. I'm enjoying talking to your friends parents, well, Most of them." He cast a dark look towards Philip. "Dad, it's fine, he's not even worth it."

"I know you're right, I just hate that he thinks he can say things like that." Kurt smiled wanly. "It is what it is. He glanced over the room, and noticed a person hovering awkwardly nearby, close enough to have heard the conversation.

"Oh, Matt, Did you want something? Did your parents enjoy the performance?" he solicited politely.

"Yeah they did, I really appreciate your forethought in taping it. But Kurt, I wanted to apologise for what my father said, and I had to let you know that I never thought any less of you for being gay. It's not even an issue, and I think you're awesome. So yeah, umm, try not to hold it against me?" Throughout the speech Matt's expression had run the gamut from ashamed and angry to earnestly hopeful. Kurt was eager to reassure him.

"I know you never thought that Matt, we're cool." Matt's expression was relieved.

"Aren't you on the football team?" Kurt recognised _that_ tone.

"Dad, leave off, he was never there."

Once again Matt looked shamed, "No, but I knew it happened and I never stopped it. I'm sorry for that, but I'll not stand idly by like that again." To his credit Kurt's bland look didn't even falter, "Don't sweat it Matt, I get it." They grinned at one another, when their attention was diverted to Burt, who had just cursed softly. "I know that look", he said, his gaze locked on Quinn. Before either boy could register her nauseous expression, Burt had raced over to Kurt's desk, grabbed the small trashcan, emptied that very afternoon, and thrust it under Quinn's face just in time for her to vomit into it. Burt rubbed her back soothingly, and Will gently lifted her hair away from her face. After a few more dry heaves, Quinn raised her head, apologising profusely.

"Not a problem, glad I could get there in time though, Kurt would bitch for days if I'd let you puke on his carpet." Burt said cheerfully. Kurt handed Quinn a tissue, giving his dad an unimpressed look. "I would be offended by that remark, but it's true. Sorry I didn't mention it before, the bathroom's through there," he pointed over to the far wall, "and we have ginger ale upstairs." Quinn snorted softly at the by-play. "Thanks Kurt, Mr. Hummel." Although she would never admit it, Quinn was jealous of Kurt. He had a kind, loving father, who had supported his son no matter what he did. He was a good man, a good father. "I can't believe I threw up, I haven't had morning sickness at all this week, I thought I was past it. Maybe it was the lunch at school."

"I told you not to have the mystery meat." Kurt teased. Mrs. Jones, who had up until this point hovered patiently, bustled over and started mothering Quinn, sitting her down, ordering Kurt to get the soda, and advising her to take it easy. Quinn, for her part, looked flummoxed. _I see where Mercedes gets it from_, she thought. As she took the ginger ale from Kurt, she soaked up the parental affection and support she was receiving from her friends' family. Quinn decided right there to let go of the pain thinking about her parents caused her, for it was their problem they weren't there to support her when she needed them most. She'd raise her baby the best she knew how, and she would emulate her friends' parents, for they had raised good kids, and were kind, accepting people. She only hoped that one day she could make her little girl proud of her.

"Quinn, are you feeling better? We were going to order pizza and Chinese, but if you're not up to it, we can get something else for you." Burt looked genuinely concerned for her, and though she was touched, her expression didn't waver as she took stock of her condition. "I feel fine actually, and I love Chinese. I'll just have some of whatever you order." Kurt looked sceptical, in his mind, throwing up did not equate to _fine_. "Honestly, I'm okay, really, I don't feel queasy at all." Kurt nodded easily and, after patting her on the shoulder, went upstairs to retrieve the takeout menus.

Kurt left Quinn in the capable hands of Mercedes' mom, and made his way over to Tina. He needed to ask input from his guests about the food, but the room was noisy with chatter. After speaking quietly into her ear, Kurt took up a stance on the staircase, where he was visible to all. He nodded to Tina, who placed her thumb and index finger into her mouth and let forth a sharp, shrill whistle. Silence fell over the room and heads turned to look at the quiet girl, who just appeared to be proud of the noise.

"Thank you, Tina. My father and I are planning to order takeout for us, but before we do so, I have a few questions. We were thinking pizza and Chinese. Any objections? There were dissenting murmurs from the audience and Kurt continued. "Does anyone have any allergies?" This time two people raised their hands. Mrs. Jones gestured for Santana's mom, Stephanie, to go first. I am allergic to shellfish." Kurt nodded to himself, and looked expectantly at Deborah. "I'm lactose intolerant, so I'll just stick to the Chinese."

"Okay then, we are planning to get a few different types of pizza and a variety of dishes for the Chinese. Any preferences?" The group, deciding to make things as simple as possible just muttered that the basics would be fine. "Alright, I'll let my dad know. We're going to eat upstairs, because the last thing I want are stains on my carpet." Kurt made his way upstairs to the kitchen to meet his father, and the guests started up their conversations once more, the atmosphere pleasant and joyful.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. The characters and all things associated with glee belong to Fox, and Ryan Murphy. I make no profit from this work of fiction_

Kurt watched his dad pouring over the takeout menus for a moment, just drinking in the sight of his seeing his father relaxed and light hearted for once.

"Hey dad." Burt looked up and grinned.

"Kurt, help your old man out, how much and what should we order?"

Kurt smiled happily at his dad, pleased that the night was going so well.

"Well dad, there's what, " here Kurt paused, counting on his fingers, "oh, wow, 28, no 29 people to feed. I didn't think it was that many. So, umm, we're going to need a lot of food." Kurt was stupefied – he'd never have thought that so many people could fit comfortably in his house, let alone his basement.

"On that note, whatever you order, we'll chip in to pay for." Unnoticed by the father and son, Rachel's dads, Will, and Mike and Brittany's fathers had come into the kitchen. "It's going to cost a fair amount to feed so many of us, and we'd like to contribute." All were wearing determinedly earnest expressions.

Burt exchanged a searching look with his son. Amazingly enough for a small town like Lima, there weren't many who knew just how much money the Hummel's had. Kurt's mom has a hefty life insurance policy. Kurt received compensation for his injuries, and they'd sued the company involved in the accident; in short, neither of them would ever have to work in their life, but they had invested and saved practically all of it. Apart from Kurt's fashion price tags, they were frugal; most of the money was in trust for Kurt, as well as a college fund. They lived off the income the auto shop brought into the house. Thus they could easily afford to feed 30 people (Quinn ate for two), but it would be far more reasonable to accept the others desire to contribute.

"Sure, we'd appreciate that. You can pay a little of whatever the total cost is, we'll work it out after we've ordered. So Kurt, did you get what we need?"

"Of course, dad, I excel at gathering information." Burt snorted wryly.

"Meaning you're a terrible gossip." Kurt pouted at his father, and everyone thought it made him look all of seven years old.

"Dad, I'm hurt, it's like you don't even know me!"

They grinned at one another before Burt reached out to playfully ruffle his sons' hair, Kurt squawked and batted his hand away, fixing his hair into place, scowling at his dad, both momentarily forgetting their audience. The group in question looked on with amusement, though Rachel's fathers were pleasantly surprised at the easy interaction. After all they'd heard about Kurt and his father, they weren't expecting such closeness between them. Trading looks, John and Bruce decided to go ahead with their plan regardless.

"How about: 2 large cheese, 2 large Hawaiian, 1 large vegetarian and 1 large meat feast for the pizza?" asked Burt. The group considered it amongst themselves.

"Sure, that seems enough." Put in Mike's dad.

"Yeah, that'll do. What about the Chinese?" queried Brittany's father.

"I think we should get a selection of meats; some chicken dishes some beef and some pork, and of course, vegetarian. Lots of rice- all varieties, and several side dishes. Do we want dessert?" Kurt said.

"No, I think the food will be enough, and if need be Kurt can make pancakes or something."

The boy in question looked at his father incredulously. "Oh, I can, can I?" Burt chose to ignore his son. "So I'll mark what we want on the menu so it'll be easier to order." Burt rummaged unsuccessfully in the drawers for a pen, before Kurt rolled his eyes and procured one from a drawer he'd already searched. Taking it without comment, they spent the next few minutes circling dishes and adding quantities, making suggestions and vetoing others. They ended up with a vast quantity of different things; chop suey, stir fries dishes, vegetable dishes and foods with varying degrees of spice. They added rice and sides, then after checking through and some minor adjustments decided they had enough. "So we'll just place the orders, and when we know the total cost, we'll talk about how much you can each pay. At least the pizza won't cost much, eh Kurt?"

Burt dialled the number and when they answered he gave his order and seemed to place emphasis on his name. Will looked at Kurt for an explanation.

"What does you father mean? That much pizza won't come cheap." Kurt rolled his eyes, looking exasperated. We're ordering from Martins' place, he owes my dad money for repairs needed to his vehicle, which he didn't have the funds to pay for. We're reclaiming the cost in pizza." The adults looked understanding, but sensed there was something more to the matter as they saw the uncomfortable look on Kurt's face.

"Well, not just the repairs, we agreed not to press charges in exchange for more credit."

"Charges?" Mike's father said incredulously, "What did he do?"

All the men present looked at Kurt expectantly, and were surprised to see a subtle flush on his cheeks.

"I was helping my dad out in the shop when he came to collect his car. I was wearing my coveralls, and a hat, but apparently he liked the view as I was bent over working on an engine, because he decided it would be appropriate to grope me whilst there was no one around. Of course he didn't know I was the owners son, so he was shocked when my reaction was to turn around and defend myself by breaking his nose." The adults all appeared to be appalled at the behaviour of the man. "Both my father and I were very angry." Kurt continued.

"I'm not surprised, the thought of someone touching my kid like that, well, I'm amazed he's not in the hospital or locked up in jail." John declared. The other nodded, each feeling their protective paternal instincts rising at the idea of their children being treated like that.

Burt has finished on the phone and heard the last part of the conversation, "I wanted to make him regret laying his hands on my Kurt, but I knew if I hit him I'd be in trouble with the law, best just let Kurt handle it, and put the fear of god into him. He's banned from my shop, and he comes anywhere near my boy, well, Kurt wasn't kicker on the football team for nothing." Burt grinned viciously. "Then I'd call the cops."

For his part, Schuester was horrified. "Christ, Kurt, do things like that happen to you often?" He fervently hoped the answer was negative, Kurt was just a kid, he should never have to deal with something like that.

"No Mr. Schue, no one's ever hurt me like that before. People in this town might hate what I am, but none dare touch me. Dad's the best mechanic in Lima, and we have enough money to sue. The most anyone is willing to do is talk trash about me. It also helps that my dad is such an intimidating figure." Kurt finished, satisfied grin etched on his features.

_Can't argue with that_ thought the collected men, as they saw the fierce expression on Burt's face. They also saw it soften as he turned his gaze to his son, "Kurt, can you order the Chinese?" The boy in question graced his father with a flat look.

"C'mon Kurt, she doesn't like me. She's a miserable hag, and she'll only accept an order if it's from you."

"You're ordering from Moon Garden, right?" asked Mike's dad.

"The owners are really friendly people" interjected Brittany's father

"To me they are, but for some reason they really don't like my dad" Kurt explained as he took the phone from Burt. The others turned to Burt expectantly, who just held his hands up in surrender.

"I swear, as far as I know I've never done anything to them, but they're rude to me and refuse to serve me unless Kurt's there. They love him, even though he won't date their daughter, who they practically throw at him every time we go in there."

"Dad, you can be quiet now." Burt wisely fell silent at his sons' warning. Everyone chuckled as the tense atmosphere was broken, and Kurt proceeded to place the order, chatting pleasantly to the person on the other end. Burt turned to the doorway as he heard the squeak of rubber on linoleum, a sound not heard within his house for over nine years.

"Hey, Artie right?

"Yes that's right. I'm just fetching refills for the guys." As he spoke he piled soda cans on his lap with a wry smile. "Food ordered?" Brittany's father went to answer but was cut off by Kurt.

"Yes, it's ordered, we have about 40 minutes before it arrives. I think we should do something to pass the time. We could do a few right?" Artie nodded in agreement.

"Should we open with Ride wit me?" seeing Kurt give affirmation, he continued, "I'll let the others know." He spun around to go back downstairs. The adults were at a loss, except for Will, and he wasn't about to spoil the surprise. Kurt addressed the assembled adults.

"We should return to the basement, we, the glee club that is, are going to put on a show for you." Whilst Burt, Brittany and Mike's dad's looked excited, Rachel's fathers decided now was the perfect time to put their plan into action.

"Kurt, can I have a quick word with you?" John asked.

The boy in question nodded and followed him into he hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. The characters and all things associated with glee belong to Fox, and Ryan Murphy. I make no profit from this work of fiction

As the other parents moved downstairs, Bruce remained, and Burt, who had also stayed behind, raised a brow expectantly.

"Out with it then, say your piece."

To his credit, Bruce didn't feign innocence.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, I mean, how you were feeling about Kurt."

Burt bristled visibly.

"I don't doubt that you love your son, but this can't be easy on you- either for you."

Burt drew himself up to his full and imposing height, his visage cold and eyes burning.

"You'd be wrong. Kurt is my everything, and I've always known what he is, I've accepted that, made my peace with it. I don't care that the one he marries will be a guy, I'll get grandkids either way, and my son will be happy. I know it's harder than I can ever guess for him in this town, but it'll get better when he graduates. So you tell me how having a smart, talented and amazing child could possibly be hard on me? I know that my kid is his own man, that he's living life on his terms, with the love and full support of his father. How could I want more than that for either of us? Kurt being gay changes nothing, and he knows that.

So you can take that advice of yours and shove it. I've done my best for him all these years, and now you come in, trying to tell me how to handle something I've dealt with years ago. Where were you when I needed the help to figure all this out? Huh?

Thanks for your concern, but we don't need it. Advise Kurt all you want, but he's got me to turn to, so don't go getting your hopes up." Burt was breathing heavily by the end of his tirade, his expression defiant.

Brice was floored. This wasn't what he'd expected, but he realised Burt was right; his input was unnecessary, and definitely not appreciated.

"You're a good man Burt, and Kurt couldn't ask for a better father."

"I Agree"

* * *

Kurt had a pretty good idea of the conversation about to take place, but he wasn't going to make it any easier on John. Although Kurt could easily see where Rachel came by her forward personality.

"So, Kurt, I just wanted to have a chat with you about being gay. You know, what to expect. Boy advice, sexual education, your relationship with your father, things like that." Kurt was scowling at the man, something he rarely indulged in, as it was sure to give him wrinkles, but what right did this man think he had to say those things?

"Excuse me, but you did not just say any of that. I'll have you know…"Kurt started, before falling silent and cocking his head to the side, listening to his father's strident voice issuing from the kitchen.

"-_tell me how having a smart, talented and amazing child possibly be hard on me? I know that my kid is his own man, that he's living life on his terms, with the love and full support of his father. How could I want more than that for either of us? Kurt being gay changes nothing, and he knows that._

_So you can take that advice of yours and shove it. I've done my best for him all these years, and now you come in, trying to tell me how to handle something I've dealt with years ago. Where were you when I needed the help to figure all this out? Huh?_

_Thanks for your concern, but we don't need it. Advise Kurt all you want, but he's got me to turn to, so don't go getting your hopes up."_

The elation Kurt felt at hearing those impassioned words from his father was beyond comparison. He looked at John, who wore an expression of envy. " I think my dad said it all." Kurt strode back towards the kitchen, just in time to hear Bruce's soft reply. _Well, no need to be shy at this point in my life_, he thought.

"_I agree_"

* * *

Burt whipped around to face the door where his son stood, face glowing with happiness, a soft, private smile curling his lips. Kurt walked over to stand by his father then turned to face the two men.

"As he said, we appreciate the thought, but we're fine without your help." The two gay men looked at the Hummel's, stood side-by-side, resolute and firm.

"You're right. We had no business interfering and assuming things. We apologise."

"So, um, the show downstairs?" queried John. Just like that the tension was lifted.

"Yes, it's going to be great, there are so many things we could sing. Just wait, you'll be blown away." Full of enthusiasm once again, Kurt hurried off towards the stairs, closely followed by Burt, who reached out and gripped the back of Kurt's neck affectionately, whilst Kurt leaned against him briefly, before separating to navigate the staircase. For their part, Bruce and John exchanged a look, each vowing to learn more about a situation before tactlessly giving their aid in the future. As they reached the basement they saw the kids at the front of the room and quickly took seats, as one of them stepped forward.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. The characters and all things associated with glee belong to Fox, and Ryan Murphy. I make no profit from this work of fiction

Sorry for the long delay in updating, I have no excuse. Good news, it's finished so should be up here soon.

Mercedes had stepped forward, chosen to present their idea to the adults.

"So, we all decided that seeing us perform live would be even better than the video, so we're gonna have a little show. May I present New Directions." The group counted the beats and began singing 'Ride with me'. They chose this song first as they felt it was the first time they all really accepted each other, and became teammates, uniting over their love of performing as they jammed together. Their parents were enjoying the song, some moving with the beat (Mr. Schue), and others were mouthing the words, but all looked entertained by the performance.

Applause rang out as the song ended and Finn called out, "Mr. Schue, get up here"

Will was tempted, but tonight was about the kids. "No, it's good guys, I'll just sit this one out"

"Like heck you will, it's not a rehearsal or competition so come sing with us."

He allowed himself to be pulled up to the group. "We're gonna sing 'Bust a move', Mr. Schue, you take the lead" Rachel directed.

And so they sang, performing their hearts out, the room filled with a joyous atmosphere. Every parent present vowed never to let their kid stop singing, for never had they seen them so happy, and it was clear that each of them loved performing.

They sang several more songs, such as lean on me, true colours, and last name. They were now choosing their next song, but the ringing of the doorbell interrupted them.

"Thank god, I'm starving" Quinn stated. The sentiment was echoed by many of the large group.

"There is plenty to go around, so no need to rush, but remember, no food down here or Kurt'll have a fit." Burt was amused by how many of the kids winced at the idea of Kurt in a bad mood. He knew how they felt; his son had his wife's temper, slow to ignite but a lasting burn, and coupled with Kurt's sharp tongue, well, pity the fool who crossed him.

The group allowed Kurt and his father to go upstairs first, as they'd be the ones paying and they knew where the crockery was.

Kurt, having collecting the pooled money, gave some to the cute delivery boy, as well as a tip, and accepted the Chinese which he brought into the kitchen where his guests were waiting, armed with plates, napkins, and for some, teenage metabolisms. Handing some of the bags off to his father, he began sorting the food to make it easy for everyone to get what they wanted.

The doorbell rang again, this time the pizza, and although there was no cute delivery boy, Kurt tipped him. Doing the same as before the Hummel men allowed their guests to serve themselves, and whether it was just their guests being courteous or there being plenty of food the whole affair was much more civilised than they'd feared with so many teenage males present.

Seeing that their guests were well taken care of, father and son loaded their plates and each joined a group for conversation, Burt choosing Carole Hudson and Mike's parents and were soon joined by Noah's mom. Kurt, seeing that his friends had moved to the lounge, weaved his way through the assembled parents and gazed upon the inhabitants. Had he thought about it, he would have expected them to sit in little groups, but they were all clustered together, and upon realising he was there, all assumed curious and speculative expressions, whilst still trying to look innocent. Kurt ignored them and settled onto the floor in a clear space, contentedly eating his chinese and pizza, but looked up at the continued silence.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. The characters and all things associated with glee belong to Fox, and Ryan Murphy. I make no profit from this work of fiction

"What?" Kurt asked. The group exchanged looks, and then Finn nudged Mercedes prompting her to speak.

"We were curious about what Artie told us."

"I told you not to ask him about it." Artie interjected fiercely, shooting apologetic looks to Kurt.

Taking in all the expectant faces turned towards him, he sighed resignedly. "I guess it was too much to hope you'd let it be. Fine, but I'm not going into detail, it's too much, okay?"

Most of the group looked guilty at this, shamed that they were pushing Kurt to reveal something so painful when they'd certainly not done anything like it in return.

"You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to Kurt, it's your business." Stated Tina. Smiling gratefully at her he said,

"It's okay, I'll tell you some of it." Kurt, in the fashion of hungry teenagers, quickly finished his remaining cuisine, and cleared his throat at the awkward tension present in the room.

"When I was six, my mom and I were in an accident. We were in a head on collision with a van. My mom died instantly, but I was pinned in the seat by the car. I was badly injured, so I don't remember much before waking in the hospital. The impact had shattered my pelvis, and broken my ribs and legs and caused some internal bleeding. I had lots of surgery to put my bones back together, using pins and such, aand to stop the bleeding. I had about a fifteen-month recovery period, where I was in a wheelchair, and had lots of physical therapy before I could walk again. We modified the house to accommodate me, with the compensation money."

There were several gasps in reaction to Kurt's words about what happened, adn many were still absorbing it when Rachel spoke.

"Compensation?" Kurt nodded, his expression eerily blank, looking at his lap rather than his friends, and throughout the tale his voice had been tremulous, yet detached. It was factual; as though if he spoke as though it had in fact been him these awful things happened to he wouldn't be able to keep it together.

"The van that hit us was a company car, and the driver, who had minor injuries, he had a medical condition which banned him from driving. The company knew about it, but let him drive anyway. It was his medical condition that caused the crash. He went to prison for negligent homicide. Dad sued the pants off the company, that's where the money came from."

New directions were shocked that they had never known about his, for whilst they were recent friends, they were all acquainted with one another from an early age. Artie was empathetic to Kurt's situation, for many of the group weren't capable of comprehending what it takes to survive that sort of trauma.

Each one of them took a few precious moments as they considered themselves blessed for their good health and that of their family.

"Thanks for telling us this Kurt." Mike voiced.

Kurt smiled wanly, then in a tone that didn't match up to his expression, said "C'mon guys it's a party, no more depressing talk. Let's get more food and make sure our parents aren't embarrassing us."

As the thought of just that occurrence hit them, everyone traipsed back to the kitchen for seconds and to check on their wayward relations.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. The characters and all things associated with glee belong to Fox, and Ryan Murphy. I make no profit from this work of fiction

The very nature of parenting, of which those adults present were all acquainted, demanded that they share their stories of child rearing with their fellow parents.

Thus it was that the 12 members of New Directions found the adults in fits of laughter about the kitchen, just in time to hear Carole finishing up a tale about Finn.

"…So there he was hiding inside my wardrobe, tears pouring down his face, absolutely terrified. When I asked him what was wrong he said-", here Carole choked on her laughter, "-he said, 'I don't wanna be toasty, mom please, don't let Puck eat me!" At this the laughter kicked off again, this time it included several sniggers from the glee kids. Finn just looked mortified, his face flushed red. "MOM, I was like, seven, and you're being so uncool right now. Quit embarrassing me."

"Oh lighten up, Finn, it's my right as your mother to humiliate you."

The other parents nodded in agreement, and Mike's parents shared an evil grin before voicing their own tale.

"When Mike was just learning to dance he tried to do a complicated move, only he tripped up, fell over a foot stool, bounced off the coffee table and punched his sister in the face as he tried to rebalance. He ended up knocking out two of his teeth and spraining his wrist. She had a black eye. To this day we don't let him practise in a room if it has furniture in."

Everyone laughed at this, but Mike only shrugged.

"We've all got to start somewhere, right?"

Throughout the story telling everyone had continued to eat, so there wasn't much left, a relief for the kids, as soon enough they could get back to the performances. As they worked together to eat as much of the remaining food as they could the adults continued to tell funny anecdotes, ranging from Puck dressing as a dinosaur for Halloween for five years in a row, starting at age ten, to how Artie went through a period of believing he was just like the professor from x-men, including the telepathic ability when his older brother learned to throw his voice.

Amid the guffaws, and Artie's attempt to regain his dignity, it was decided they'd go back down to the basement and watch the kids perform some more.

The logistics of getting 30 people down a narrow flight of stairs meant it was slow progress, which gave the kids plenty of time to discuss what they should sing next.

"How about Puck sings something? Sweet Caroline?" Rachel directed the last part to the boy in question.

"Well, I guess so. Though don't blame me if any of your moms find me too studly to resist."

A chorus of 'eew' and 'stay away from my mom' rose in response, but they agreed he could sing.

"We should sing 'stand by you'" Finn suggested. At Kurt's sharp look he added, "I think it fits with what went down at sectionals." The others thought it was a good idea and worked out the blocking. By this point the adults were seated and all the kids were once again at the front of the room.

"How about Mr. Schue's song? It's got kick-ass choreography." Exclaimed mike. With their next few songs decided they launched into the intro for 'sweet Caroline', Puck taking lead. The song was well received by their audience, many of whom sang along. Their next two went down just as well, though some of the choreography raised eyebrows, the owners decided to let it go, for all those gathered were certain they had never seen their children looking so genuinely enthused and happy. And there was no mistaking that, for the youths near glowed with joy.

As the tribute song ended and the applause died down there was once again a debate as to the next song. Burt interrupted the various clamours; he was on a mission, he wanted to make Kurt happy, make him proud of him, and to do that, he needed to show him he could be strong too.

"I have one I want to hear"

Everyone quieted, looking at him expectantly, but Burt only had eyes for his son.

"I want you to sing your song Kurt. Your solo." Seeing his son open his mouth to protest, he asserted himself, gaze focused.

"I want to hear you Kurt. It may not be sectionals, and it's not a thousand people, but I'll be damned if I let this opportunity pass you by. There is no reason for you not to do this right now. I am so proud of you Kurt, and it's time for me to step up. So sing, Kurt, sing for us."

Burt's voice was so earnest, so heartfelt that Kurt knew he could never deny his father this, and how could he ever possibly turn down a second chance to perform this song, more importantly, to perform it to the best of his ability. He mouthed a thanks to his dad, and then addressed the room, filled with his peers and their parents, and he felt a swell of gratitude and excitement, because he was about to let rip, and show them all his talent. He looked once again to his father, the look conveying his feelings, and faced the room again, which was quiet, a lull falling over them, for they knew something was occurring, a strange energy in the air.

Kurt straitened, smoothed out his expression and fixed his fringe.

He was ready.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. The characters and all things associated with glee belong to Fox, and Ryan Murphy. I make no profit from this work of fiction_

_Auhtors note: Well it's finally finished! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially aussietasha and crayonsPink, who are my most frequent reviewers. I hope you enjoy the last chapter, and that you enjoyed reading my fic._

* * *

"My name is Kurt, I'm a counter tenor and I'm going to sing one of my favourite songs for you. So this is Defying Gravity from the musical Wicked."

There were a few gasps from the glee members, and some curious looks from those parents who were familiar with the song. Whilst Kurt had been speaking, his dad had found the appropriate CD in his collection, and upon receiving Kurt's nod, started the song. The music was quiet, audible, not that it mattered as none would be straining to hear him sing. Kurt readied himself, and began to sing the lyrics he knew so well, his voice rich with emotion, clear and each note perfectly on pitch.

_Something has changed within me_,  
_Something is not the same,  
__I'm through with playing by the rules,  
__Of someone else's game,_

Kurt sang with all the passion and emotion he experienced every time he sang this song; it fit him so well. He could see the others parents shock written on their faces as they listened, for they'd certainly never heard anything like his voice before. Countertenors were few and far between in Lima. He saw the incredulity grow as he hit each progressively higher note with skill and an ease that spoke of practise. They were all impressed, and this is what Kurt wanted; recognition of his talent, and the chance to express himself without the limits imposed by others.

_Too late for second guessing,  
__Too late to back to sleep,  
__It's time to trust my instinct,  
__Close my eyes and leap,_

Kurt met the gazes of his fellow glee clubbers. Many looked shocked that he'd chosen to sing this song after last time, others radiated their happiness for him to be singing it, and the rest looked apprehensive for the high f note. _Not this time_, thought Kurt. _This time no holding back. _His voice was even higher now as he launched into the chorus, and he met the eyes of Mr. Schue, willing him to see what he couldn't voice.

_It's time to try defying gravity,  
__I think I'll try defying gravity,  
__Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity,  
__And you wont bring me down,_

In stark contrast to the first time around there were no victorious or pointed looks to anyone; because this wasn't about them, nor even about his dad. This was all about Kurt. _My time to shine_, he thought, as he poured his everything into the song.

_I'm through accepting limits,  
_'_Cos someone says they're so,  
__Some things I cannot change,  
__But 'till I try I'll never know,_

_Too long I've been afraid of,  
__Losing love I guess I've lost,  
__Well if that's love it comes at,  
__At much to high a cost,_

Kurt looked anywhere but his father for that line, because whilst he had really hated giving up the solo, he had meant what he said to his father, and would gladly make he same choice again to spare his father additional pain about his son, And singing this song right here to his friends, who knew of his failure was carthartic - they'd be under no illusion that Kurt was anything other than extremely talented with an amazing range. More importantly that he had always been the perfect choice to sing this song.

Kurt was also grateful to be able to perform for his father, who he knew had been upset with Kurt decision, so he wanted to show him he didn't regret it, and loved him so much. With these thoughts Kurt began the final segment of the song.

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity,  
__Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity,  
__I think I'll try defying gravity,  
__And you wont bring me down,_

A determined expression affixed itself to Kurt's features as he began the final chorus, and he risked a look at his friends. Some had an anticipatory wince on their face, some looked optimistic, and Mercedes was vibrating with emotion, desperately hoping he'd succeed. He looked to Rachel, and was gratified to see she was in tears from his performance, and looked just as encouraging as most everyone else.

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity,  
__Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity,  
__I think I'll try defying gravity,  
__And you wont bring me do  
__Bring me down,  
__Ooowoahoooooooo_

The note, that perfect note, soared through the air, crystal clear, and so powerful, Kurt felt an elation, a euphoria so intense that he'd never felt a comparison. The room exploded as he brought the note to a close, parents applauding fiercely, the group cheering and hollering praise, each one smiling, blown away by his performance. His vision was suddenly obscured as Mercedes, beaming from ear to ear, hugged him fiercely, whispering praise, love and adoration in his ear. He stood for a moment, squeezing her back just as intensely, before gently disengaging. Smiling softly at his best friend, he turned to face where his dad was looking on, watching him revel in his success. His face was so full of pride, of love and admiration. Just knowing he put that look on his dad's face brought a lump to Kurt's throat, tears to his eyes, and he strode forward as his dad opened his arms, enveloping him in a hug. With his face pressed against his dad's warm shoulder, he let out a shaky breath, and listened to the words his father was saying.

"You were incredible Kurt. So good, son, you've got so much talent kid, and it doesn't matter where you sing, you are a star son. You will do great Kurt, and I couldn't be more proud of you."

Kurt hugged his dad tighter and replied, "Thank you, dad. I love you so much, you are the best dad I could ever have asked for."

" Love you too Kurt." He then cleared his throat gruffly.

"C'mon kid, we have guests to see to." Pulling away from his dad's strong embrace, Kurt turned to the room, to where his friends were talking with their families, smiling and enjoying each others company, he knew that as long as he had the glee club, and the support of his amazing father, everything would be alright in the end.

He would get to where he wanted to be, because no one pushed the Hummel's around.


End file.
